Pasutri
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Perjuangan Sakura yang ingin menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya untuk Suami tercinta. Sadar bahwa dirinya payah dalam hal melayani dari segi makan/minum, maka ia terus berjuang serta berusaha melebihi batas kemampuan. Memang kalau di tempat tidur ia lihai, namun akan lebih baik lagi kalau bisa melakukan segalanya./NaruSaku always. Rated M for lemon/Sequel from marry me/DLDR!


_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Pairing : NaruSaku ever. Rated : M (for language, lime/lemon, etc). Genre : Family & Romance Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream. Boring. Theme for 18+_

 _Story by Me, HikariNaruSaku._

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

* * *

 **Pasutri  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dasi blaster putih - orange, kemeja putih, rompi hitam, celana blazer hitam lalu jas juga hitam. Setelan yang sempurna. Naruto meraih botol perfume lalu ia semprotkan keseluruh tubuh bagian atas.

Tak perlu menyisir rambut, biarlah agak berantakan seperti itu, justru pony panjang dengan ujung lancip-lancip begitu menambah kesan di wajah tampan sang Namikaze. Tidak sampai mengenai mata, artinya masih ada celah untuk melihat.

 _Perfect!_ Naruto Namikaze memang menawan.

Selesai menyempurnakan penampilan, Naruto segera meninggalkan meja rias lalu keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke dapur. Kamar kosong ia tinggalkan, sementara Istri tercintanya sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur setelah lama menghilang sewaktu ia sedang mandi.

Naruto perlu menyusuri lorong rumah yang panjang sekitar sepuluh meter untuk tiba di dapur, setelah sampai ia tersuguhi dengan pemandangan adem di mata yang membuat bibir mengukir senyum.

Istri merah muda itu sedang sibuk membuatkan kopi panas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Suami tercintanya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Sapaan lembut mengejutkan Sakura. Tubuh rampingnya lekas berbalik disaat sedang menuang air panas ke dalam gelas keramik. Alhasil, karena kecerobohan sendiri membuat pegangan Sakura pada telinga panci lepas.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi.

 **KLANG!**

Punggung tangan Sakura tersiram oleh isi panci tersebut, untungnya tidak sempat jatuh ke lantai berkat gerakan cepat Sakura ketika melemparnya ke meja makan.

"Akh. Panas!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat berlalu membuat Naruto segera melangkah ke dalam dapur dan menghampiri Sakura. "Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya yang tadi tersiram air panas tadi ke belakang badan.

Naruto menatap tajam mata Sakura, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk melihat keadaan. "Merah begini, kita ke Rumah Sakit ya." Ia terkejut melihat tangan mulus itu merah.

"Tidak tidak. Itu tidak perlu." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari sentuhan Naruto. "Ini tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti sembuh." Katanya sambil menahan perih dalam kesendirian. Ia tidak selemah itu sedikit-sedikit mengandalkan Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menolak. Kejadian seperti ini bisa saja menyebabkan infeksi."

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tinggal di olesi pasta gigi pasti langsung sembuh."

Baru saja berkata, tiba-tiba sosok Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Pergi ke kamar mandi selama beberapa menit, lalu kembali dengan membawa pasta gigi dalam genggaman.

Naruto kembali meraih tangan Sakura. Membuka pasta gigi dari tutupnya, setelah itu ia pencet sampai mengeluarkan isi yang kemudian langsung ia oleskan ke punggung tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Pria itu bertanya disela mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sakura, sementara pasta tadi ia letakan di meja.

"Dingin sayang."

"Hm." Naruto berdehem. Wajah tampannya terlihat kesal. "Lain kali hati-hati... kalau perkerjaan berbahaya sebaiknya jangan dilakukan daripada kau terluka." Ia marah-marah sekarang, dan menghilangkan mood baiknya pada saat meninggalkan kamar.

"Maaf." Sakura menundukan kepala, sadar benar dengan kesalahannya karena kurang berhati-hati. Air panas sangat berbahaya kalau sampai mengenai kulit tubuh, dan ia dengan cerobohnya mengangkat panci berisi air panas dengan satu tangan.

Kekuatan tangan kiri tak berarti apa-apa bagi pengguna tangan kanan.

Naruto mendesah kesal. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat. Benar-benar jengkel dengan kelakuan Sakura pagi ini.

Wanita pinkish itu menggigit bibir bawah. "Aku hanya ingin membuatkan kopi untuk Suamiku, tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini." Suaranya bergetar. "Sekali saja aku ingin melihat Suamiku meneguk kopi buatanku." Keluhnya sambil terisak pelan.

Kalau sudah begini mana mungkin kemarahan Naruto terus berlanjut. Ia menghela nafas lalu menarik kepala Sakura untuk disandarkan ke dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura melirik ke atas dan menatap wajah tampan Suami nya dari bawah dagu. "Jangan marah lagi ya." Pintanya setelah berhenti terisak. Bisa dibilang isak pura-pura agar Suami nya berhenti marah-marah.

Kepala pirang tersebut mengangguk. "Sudah tidak lagi." Naruto kembali tersenyum seperti tadi pada saat menyapa Sakura.

"Terimakasih sayang." Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto penuh perasaan. Sungguh, ia begitu mencintai Suami pirangnya itu.

Naruto tersadar akan satu hal. " _Tsuma_ , kopinya sudah jadi?"

Sakura meninggalkan dada hangat Naruto. "Gagal jadi." Lirikannya tertuju pada gelas. Di dalam gelas tersebut terisi penuh oleh kopi hitam, membuat jejak bekas aliran di badan mulus si gelas. "Airnya kepenuhan, pasti sudah tidak manis lagi."

Pria muda itu melepas pelukan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting ada kopi." Ujarnya sambil mengaduk kopi hitam buatan Sakura, lantas segera ia teguk usai meletakan sendok kecil di meja.

"Eh!" Sakura tak sempat menghentikan. Sudah terlanjur di minum.

Mata Naruto membulat. "!" Lidahnya dibuat terkejut dengan rasa kopi tersebut.

" _Anata_ , kopi itu sudah tidak layak lagi untuk di min—"

"Ini enak."

"..." Sakura terdiam.

Sangat tidak enak. Itulah rasa kopi buatan Sakura. Pahit, airnya tidak panas karena mungkin di rebus tidak sampai mendidih. Naruto pastikan ia akan sakit perut nanti.

Selain pahit dan kurang panas, rasa asin yang menyengat membuat Naruto bersusah payah menelan kopi hitam tersebut. Sempat macet di depan tenggorokan, tapi ia paksa dengan usaha keras sampai akhirnya berhasil tertelan.

 **GLEK.**

Miris sekali. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana garam yang mana gula. Mungkin karena bentuknya sama kalau tersimpan dalam toples, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau dicicipi terlebih dahulu sebelum menuangkan ke dalam gelas.

Perut Naruto bergejolak. Menolak keras kopi hitam yang memasuki lambung kosongnya, namun kekerasan kepalanya mampu mengalahkan penolakan tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Berbulan-bulan sudah mereka menikah, baru kali ini Sakura menyediakan kopi untuk Suami nya. Ia pikir akan gagal.

Naruto mengangguk sambil terus memaksa menelan kopi hitam buatan Sakura. Bersusah payah ia teguk.

"Coba kucicipi."

Baru saja Sakura bergerak hendak merebut gelas di tangan Naruto, namun dengan gerakan sangat cepat Suami nya membalik badan sehingga membelakangi dirinya.

 **GLEK.**

 **GLEK.**

Sudah habis. Naruto tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk mencicipi kopi tersebut, ia pikir Sakura akan tersinggung setelah tahu bahwa perkatannya tadi sekedar bualan untuk menghibur. Lebih baik ia habiskan langsung.

"Yosha, sudah habis!" Naruto kembali kehadapan Sakura dengan menunjukan gelas kosong. Kopi itu tidaklah panas, makanya ia dengan mudah meneguk semuanya sampai habis.

Wajah Sakura bertekuk aneh. "Kenapa dihabiskan semua, padahal aku ingin mencicipi rasanya."

Cengir lebar terlukis di wajah pucat Naruto. "Habisnya kopi buatanmu enak, jadi aku tidak mau berbagi dengan yang lain heeheehee..." Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala.

 **Kriukk...**

"Eh?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menyentuh perut. _"Tuh kan, mulai konslet."_ Batinnya berseru panik.

" _Anata_ , perutmu..."

Naruto tertawa aneh. "Efek lapar." Untungnya selalu ada alasan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya sudah, berangkat ke kantor sana lalu sarapan di kantin." Ia merapikan letak dasi Naruto. Tangannya sudah tidak perih lagi, mungkin akan meninggalkan memar.

"Sarapan buatanmu mana?"

Kepala merah muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak akan sempat, makan di kantor saja supaya tidak terlambat." Sakura sadar benar dirinya tidak bisa memasak, sekalipun hanya memanggang roti. Lebih baik merelakan Naruto makan di kantin daripada makan makanan buatannya.

Terlalu berbahaya.

Pagi ini tidak berlalu dengan baik. Setibanya di kantor berulang kali Naruto keluar masuk WC, itu gara-gara minum kopi hitam buatan Sakura. Terlalu kental, rasanya asin dan airnya tidak matang.

Pantas mulas-mulas.

 **x X x**

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. "Uummm..." Zambrud indah miliknya menatap begitu lekat lembaran buku di atas meja, tengah menyimpan setiap resep masakan di dalam otaknya.

Tiga bulan setelah menikah baru kini Sakura benar-benar mau menyentuh alat-alat dapur tanpa siapapun, karena selama ini kalau pulang Naruto selalu bawa makanan dari luar sementara dirinya sedang sibuk menjalani pelatihan memasang dengan sang Nenek.

Hari ini Sakura ingin memprakterkan hasil perjuangannya selama dua bulan, dan ia harap ini akan berhasil, tidak berakhir mengenaskan seperti minggu lalu.

"Masukan air ke dalam panci sebanyak dua gelas setengah."

Sakura melakukan seperti yang tertulis dibuku resep. Dengan hati-hati ia mengukur air menggunakan gelas minuman, lalu di masukan ke dalam panci sesuai takaran.

"Setelah itu letakan di atas kompor, nyalakan api lalu masak air sampai benar-benar mendidih."

 **CTEK!**

Sambaran api dari kompor gas membuat Sakura terlonjak. Ia terkejut, dan itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Huh, selalu saja." Keluh wanita itu.

Hijaunya api kompor mengitari pantat panci. Sakura meniliknya untuk memastikan kondisi api, karena terlalu besar maka agak ia kecilkan sedikit.

"Yah, benar seperti itu." Sakura mengusap telapak tangan. "Hmm... selama menunggu air sampai mendidih, diperlukan untuk mengupas kentang dan wortel."

Menu makanan yang ingin Sakura olah hari ini adalah Sup. Naruto suka makanan yang berkuah, maka akan ia coba mengolah Sup daging untuk Suami nya, dan semoga saja ini berhasil.

Sakura mengupas kulit kentang terlalu tebal, sehingga daging kentang lebih banyak terbuang. Tidak cuma kentang, sama saja ketika mengupas wortel.

Mengenai perlengkapan bahan masakan untuk Sup, tadi Sakura pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli semua keperluan di supermarket terdekat. Untungnya lengkap.

"Setelah dikupas saatnya dicincang seperti dadu."

Sakura mengambil tempat khusus memotong sayuran. Ia letakan di atas _kitchen set_ , kemudian meletakan lagi satu bulatan kentang sebesar kepalan tangan Naruto di atas kayu tebal tersebut.

"Eumm... bagaimana cara membuat potongan seperti dadu ya?" Kepala pink tersebut digaruk.

Tidak mau kalah dengan kekurangan, maka Sakura berusaha keras untuk menyincang kentang dengan mengikuti isi pikiran.

"Coba cara ini dulu."

Sakura menggunakan pisai cincang, lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung ia bacokan kepada kentang tersebut.

 **PRAK!**

Kentang tersebut terbelah dua, membuat wajah Sakura cerah berseri melihat keberhasilannya. Ketika hendak mengulanginya lagi, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat karena satu alasan.

"Pisau ini terlalu besar dan berat, lebih baik pakai yang biasa saja."

Pisau cincang tadi tergantikan oleh pisau dapur biasa dengan mata yang begitu tajam. Sakura berdesis melihat ketajaman pisau tersebut.

"Mengerikan."

Sempat-sempatnya bergumam, dan setelah itu barulah Sakura memulai aksinya. Menyusun belahan kentang tadi, ia sejajarkan lalu ditahan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk agar tidak luput dari tempatnya.

Sakura menekan pisau tersebut, karena kurang hati-hati jari telunjuknya pun menjadi korban dari ketajaman mata pisau. Jarinya tersayat tanpa sengaja.

"Aww!"

Wanita itu menarik tangannya yang tersayat, begitu melihat sudah mengeluarkan darah segar dengan warna merah sangat pekat. Ia berdesis merasakan perihnya luka sayatan tersebut.

"Ishh... kalau Naruto sampai melihat luka ini pasti akan marah lagi."

Sakura menyerah. Kalau berlanjut pasti akan ada lagi yang terluka, maka dari itu ia mengakhiri kesibukan ini dan memilih mengobati luka di jarinya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Sebelum meninggalkan dapur Sakura ingat harus mematikan kompor terlebih dulu, usai mematikan iapun segera melenggang.

Lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kegagalan, pagi kemarin.

 **x X x**

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yamato berhenti melaju setibanya di depan gedung pencakar langit yang bertuliskan _NAMIKAZE CORP_ , merupakan perusahaan besar milik Naruto. Suami Sakura Namikaze.

Yamato bergegas keluar lalu membuka kan pintu untuk Nyonya muda mereka. "Silahkan Nyonya."

Sakura memberi senyum simpul, kemudian segera melenggang. Memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu, pada saat melalui beberapa karyawan ia disapa ramah oleh mereka.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Sakura..."

Wanita muda itu hanya merespons dengan senyum tipis. Sangat tipis, lebih tepatnya senyum terpaksa karena kalau berlebihan Naruto akan marah-marah seperti Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga. Tentu saja ia tak ingin di marahi, terlebih mematuhi larangan Suami memang sangat diwajibkan. Keluar rumah pun harus pakai mantel tebal agar siluet indahnya tidak terbentuk.

Bagi Naruto, cara mereka— para kaum adam menatap Sakura sama seperti menatap mangsa. Bernafsu. Mereka menjijikan, dan ia sangat benci dengan golongan pria seperti mereka.

Tapi perlu diingat, tidak ada yang bisa menikung Istri tercinta Naruto Namikaze. Kalaupun ada mereka pasti akan mati, untungnya sampai sejauh ini tidak ada yang berani nekat. Saat di tengah jalan mereka hanya berani menundukan kepala kalau bertemu Sakura, karena mereka tahu Sakura Haruno sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Semua tahu berita dunia tersebut.

 **Ceklek.**

Kepala merah muda menyembul dari luar, ketika mendapati keadaan di dalam baru kini senyum manis terpatri di wajah ayu Sakura. Suami tampannya itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk. " _Anata_..." Panggilannya berhasil menarik Naruto dari kesibukan, berhenti menatap layar laptop lalu melongokan kepala dari atas laptop berlogo _apple_ sumbing tersebut.

"Ah, kau datang cinta." Ini kejutan.

Perempuan muda itu melangkah masuk. "Aku bawakan makan siang, tadi aku beli di _restaurant_ saat dalam perjalanan."

Naruto beranjak lalu berpindah duduk ke sofa. "Kemarih sayang, kita makan bersama di sini." Ajaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celah kosong disebelah kanan.

Sakura datang dengan senyum manisnya tadi, dan mengambil tempat kosong disebelah Suami nya duduk. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka kotak bekal bawaan satu persatu, mengingat tempat bekal tersebut memiliki empat tingkatan.

 _Shappire_ milik Naruto terus mengamati cara kerja Sakura. Mereka berdua menundukan kepala, menatap ke arah satu titik bersama.

Jemari lentik Sakura begitu cekatannya membongkar tempat bekal, dan karena ketajaman mata Naruto ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang menjanggal.

 **Set.**

Sakura tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya, begitu sadar alasan Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya ia langsung gelagapan. Lukanya ketahuan.

Mata Naruto melebar. "Luka kenapa ini?" Pantas ia terkejut, di ujung telunjuk kiri Sakura terdapat luka sayatan yang menganga tidak terlalu lebar. Luka itu terlihat masih segar, bahkan ada kemerahan pertanda bekas darah.

 _"Aduh, masih berdarah rupanya."_

Inner Sakura berseru panik. Ia sengaja tidak memperban luka kecil tersebut, kalau diperban akan terlihat mencolok dan menyadarkan Naruto, tapi tak ia sangka justru karena tidak diperban semakin memberi keleluasaan kepada mata tajam Suami nya.

Sekarang mata Naruto sudah berkilat mengerikan. "Jelaskan padaku." Bahkan sekedar berdesispun terdengar tajam. Sakura kesulitan meneguk ludah.

"Kena pisau." Suara perempuan merah muda itu kecil sekali, atau bisa dibilang _mencicit_.

Naruto mendelik. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa lagi ulahmu kali ini?"

Sakura menundukan kepala. "A-aku sedang belajar masak." Cicitnya lagi.

"Sendirian?"

"I-iya... sendirian."

Pria muda itu segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Berdiri membelakangi Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau kau tidak bisa jangan memaksa. Aku bisa menerimamu apa adanya tapi kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menerima keadaanmu sendiri."

Kalau sudah kena marah, pasti menangis andalan Sakura untuk meredakan amarah Naruto. Suami nya itu paling tidak tahan kalau air matanya sampai menetes.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _hiks_."

Naruto menepuk wajah gusar lalu mendesah pasrah. Baiklah baiklah. Ia kalah. Dulu saat melamar Sakura ia memang menang menghadapi Tuan Haruno, tapi tak pernah ia tahu akan selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Putri Tuan Haruno.

Ternyata dibalik kelemahan Kizashi ada Sakura yang mampu menyaingi Naruto. Mereka sempurna.

Bokong Naruto mendarat sempurna di atas empuknya sofa. "Sudah sayang... tidak apa-apa." Bujuknya lalu menarik Sakura dan mendekap Istri nya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya." Berbagai macam kata bujukan ia tuturkan, dan ternyata berhasil. Kini Sakura tidak menangis lagi.

Sakura menghirup hidung, mengusap pipi lalu menaikan pandangan. "Jangan marah lagi ya."

Mendengus dulu, kemudian Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tidak marah, cuma menasehati saja." Katanya— menjelaskan disela mengusap bawah mata Sakura. Hey, memangnya kapan ia pernah marah kepada Istri nya?

Bibir _peach_ Sakura mengerucut. "Dari nadamu seperti marah."

"Lebih tepatnya kesal."

Telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Naruto, sesekali mengusapnya. "Tapi 'kan semua yang aku lakukan untuk dirimu. Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang pandai memasak, itu sudah kodratnya."

"Kalau tidak bisa tak masalah... semua itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kita, Istriku."

"Setidaknya dukung aku supaya semangat, bukan malah marah-marah seperti tadi." Kini Sakura menggembungkan pipi.

"Bagaimana reaksimu ketika melihat aku terluka?"

"..."

"Apa kau akan menertawakan aku?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

Tangan kokoh Naruto melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran posisi?" Tawarnya. "Aku akan menyayat tanganku dengan pisau lalu kau melihat luka bekas sayatan itu. Kau mau?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Tidak!" Terang saja ia menolak, mana mungkin ia sanggup melihat Suami nya terluka.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah..." Naruto mengecup luka basah di telunjuk Sakura.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

Bibir mungil Sakura terkatup rapat. Ia bergerak memisahkan diri dari Naruto dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan bekal. "Ayo kita makan, kau pasti lapar." Sudah terlalu siang untuk melalaikan waktu makan.

Naruto tahu Sakura tidak akan berhenti. Istri nya itu tangguh dan pantang menyerah, seberapa keras ia memaksa berhenti maka akan bertambah kuat pula tekat Sakura.

Perempuan itu ingin menguasai dunia pemasakan. Banyak orang bilang perlayanan seorang Istri tidak hanya di tempat tidur, sangat diperlukan juga dalam segi makan maupun minum.

Sakura ingin menjadi Istri terbaik dalam hidup Naruto. Ia ingin sempurna untuk Suami nya, karena cantik dan sesksi tidaklah cukup pasalnya seorang Suami juga butuh asupan makan. Seperti makan-makanan yang mengenyangkan perut.

 **Hap.**

Rongga Sakura penuh dengan potongan telur, disusul oleh Naruto. Baru dua kali mengunyah, mereka dibuat berhenti melanjutkan kunyahan pada saat merasakan makanan di dalam mulut.

"Rasanya..." Pipi sebelah kanan Sakura menggembung karena berisi telur gulung yang ia lahap. "Tidak enak." Imbuhnya lalu meluakan telur gulung tersebut ke dalam plastik bekas.

Sangat tidak enak. Pedasnya tidak alami dari cabai, wangi merica begitu kentara ketika memasuki rongga. Tidak ada rasa garam, cuma rasa micin yang bertabur dalam gulungan telur itu.

Sakura mengumpulkan bekal-bekal yang bersusun di depan meja. "Kita buang saja, nanti aku pesankan makanan dari kantin." Ujarnya disela kesibukan. Harusnya ia tidak belanja di tempat itu tadi kalau tahu rasanya tidak enak.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, cepat-cepat Naruto mengunyah habis telur dalam mulutnya kemudian langsung ia telan semuanya tanpa hambatan. Sakura tercengang melihatnya.

 **Glek.**

"Jangan dibuang." Tempat bekal yang telah disusun seperti sedia kala Naruto bongkar lagi. "Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk... kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang habiskan."

"Tapi—"

"Kita beruntung masih bisa makan pagi siang dan malam, sedangkan orang-orang yang kurang beruntung paling tidak satu kali makan dalam sehari. Sebagai orang beruntung alangkah baiknya kita menghargai makanan."

Naruto berkata panjang lebar sembari menyantap makanan pembelian Sakura. Tidak hanya telur gulung, ada makanan _seafood_ lainnya yang tersedia dalam tempat bekal. Pasti mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membeli semua makanan itu.

 _"Benar juga..."_

Sakura tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia merasa beruntung memiliki Naruto.

Niat hendak membuang makan terhentikan, justru wanita itu ikut makan bersama sang Suami dengan rasa yang tidak terlalu buruk— kata Naruto.

"Hm, udang gorengnya lumayan enak." Naruto menangguk-angguk kecil. "Tidak terlalu buruk." Ulangnya lagi.

Sakura mencicipi udang yang dimakan oleh Naruto. Sebelum disantap ia cocol ke saus kacang lebih dulu, kemudian melahapnya. Membutuhkan waktu berdetik-detik untuk mengenali rasanya.

"Emmhh..." Sakura bergumam disela mengunyah makanan dalam rongga hangatnya. "Enaknya kalau tidak pakai saus, karena sausnya terlalu masam." Ujarnya lalu menjauhkan saus kacang dari hadapan mereka.

Naruto menyumpit telur gulung lagi. "Beli di mana?"

"Lumayan jauh dari rumah." Sakura menuangkan air mineral untuk Suami nya. "...kurasa kedai itu baru buka, soalnya sepi dan masakannya kurang berkelas."

"Hmm... pantas saja ya." Naruto menerima air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Sakura. "Oh, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku pulang cepat."

Sakura berseri-seri. "Wahh, berarti kita bisa jalan ke rumah Nenek Tsunade." Wajahnya tampak cerah dan berkilau.

Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Tidak bisa sayang..." Balasnya dengan suara tertahan, takut akan menyinggung perasaan Sakura kalau asal ceplos.

"Loh, kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat pembangunan gedung untuk cek keadaan di sana. Shikamaru dan Sai akan datang menjemputku setelah pukul tujuh."

Sakura mengulum bibir. Kesal juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Baiklah." Ia tak bisa menghentikan Naruto kalau soal pekerjaan. Mereka hidup berkecukupan karena pekerjaan Naruto, tidak sepantasnya dilalaikan.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Jangan sedih begitu... kalau aku cuti kita bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau mau." Ibu jarinya yang agak kasar mengusap lembut dagu mulus sang Istri.

Anggukan tanda mengerti menggantikan jawaban dari kalimat. Sakura balas tersenyum. Naruto selalu mengerti dengan dirinya, sudah sewajibnya ia balik mengerti. Tidak ada Suami terbaik seperti Naruto.

 **x X x**

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto menyelonong. Memasuki kediaman sederhana mereka dengan langkah gontai karena lelah, di tengah melangkah ia disibukan dengan dasi. Melonggarkan dasi yang meliliti leher seksinya.

Kali ini Naruto pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, masih ada waktu satu jam setengah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sebelum berangkat kerja lagi.

"Hm...?"

Naruto linglung. Tidak ada sambutan? Di mana Istri nya?

Sudah mencari Sakura sampai ke dapur, tapi lelaki muda itu tidak mendapati kehadiran Istri tercintanya.

"Ah, mungkin 'kah di kamar?"

Pasti di kamar. Mungkin sedang beres-beres.

Baru saja hendak membuka langkah, niat utama Naruto segera diurungkan ketika _shappire_ miliknya mendapati sajian makanan yang terlihat lezat di mata. Ia menjilat bibir melihat makanan tersebut.

Ada ramen dan sushi. Ramen makanan kesukaan Naruto, kalau sushi lumayan suka. Selain makan ada juga minuman dingin di meja, tapi tertata tidak rapi. Seperti baru disajikan.

"Wah, pasti enak."

Setibanya di dekat meja makan, Naruto tampak sedang mengusap perut ratanya sambil menatap lapar makanan tersebut. Berulang kali menjilat bibir, hingga kemudian segera ia melakukan penyerangan.

Naruto menangkup pantat mangkuk ramen yang berlapis piring. Disela jemarinya sudah terdapat sumpit, dan ia gunakan untuk menyumpit ramen kemudian langsung dilahap.

Akibat tidak meneliti sebelum melahap, kini suapan Naruto dibuat terhenti karena ada yang kurang dalam ramen tersebut.

"..." Lelaki itu terpaku.

Mie nya terlalu lembek, kuahnya tawar dan kurang panas. Rasa yang begitu jauh dari kata _sempurna_.

 _"Buatan Sakura..."_

Naruto membatin sambil terdiam, sementara mie masih menggantung di luar mulut dengan mangkuk tertera dekat di bibir.

Sakura baru kembali dari kamar mandi, begitu memasuki dapur _emerald_ miliknya langsung tersuguhi oleh sosok Naruto. " _Anata_!?" Ia berseru terkejut melihat Suami pirangnya tengah melahap ramen _gagal_ buatannya.

Langkah cepat membawa diri Sakura mendatangi tempat Naruto berdiri mematung. Di wajah jelitanya tergambar kecemasan karena keadaan Suami nya.

"Aduh sayang, ramen itu gagal jadi kenapa asal makan sih."

Secepatnya Naruto membalik badan. "Tidak apa-apa, ini enak." Sesegera mungkin ia melahap ramen di dalam mangkuk kaca, beruntungnya ramen tersebut tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya semangkuk kecil, mudah dan cepat untuk dihabiskan.

Suap demi suap Naruto jejal ke dalam mulut. Memaksa masuk meski perut menolak keras, dan ia telan secara paksa hingga tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ini tubuhnya. Ini dirinya. Hati nya yang bisa mengendalikan, bukan perut.

"Na-Naruto, jangan di ma..."

Terlambat. Ketika kembali berhadapan mangkuk di tangan Naruto sudah kosong. Isinya ludes, hanya tersisa kuahnya saja, itupun cuma setetes.

"...kan."

Setelah ramen kini giliran sushi. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung Naruto ambil sepiring kecil sushi, kemudian ia lahap menggunakan tangan. Pokoknya ia tak kan membiarkan Sakura sampai mencicipi makan ini, kalau terjadi lalu tahu rasanya Sakura akan merendahkan diri dan bersedih sepanjang hari seperti saat pertama mereka menikah. Tentu saja sebagai Suami ia tak ingin Istri nya dilanda kesedihan, selagi bisa berkorban maka berkorbanlah.

 **Hap.**

Kali ini sushi buatan Sakura terasa lezat, hanya saja nasi nya kurang matang. Saat di kunyah teksturnya gurih dan pecah-pecah dalam mulut.

"Hey, sushi nya enak sayang." Naruto berseru. Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Ah, benar kah?" Sakura merasa tak begitu yakin. "...coba aku cicipi."

Lagi-lagi Naruto membalik badan kala Sakura hendak mencomot sepotong susi. "Tidak boleh." Bantahnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening lebarnya. "Kenapa? Aku 'kan juga mau mencicipi. Aku belum merasakannya sayang."

Kepala pirang itu bergerak. Menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, ini terlalu lezat jadi biar aku saja yang habiskan." Ia terus melahap sushi setengah mentah tersebut dengan begitu rakusnya.

"Tapi 'kan..."

"Sudah habis!" Cuma empat potong, tidak sulit melahapnya dalam waktu singkat. Semua habis tak bersisa. Sudah Naruto katakan bahwa rasanya enak, hanya saja Sakura terlalu cepat mengukus nasi nya.

"..." Sakura menatap Naruto dalam diam. Suami nya itu benar-benar. "Tidak apa-apa, masih ada lagi kok, aku simpan di dalam lemari." Ia melawati Naruto, kemudian berjinjit untuk membuka pintu laci.

Naruto terkejut dan menatap horror sushi sepiring kecil lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merampas sushi di tangan Sakura, membuat Istri nya itu tercengang dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan di makan, akan kubawa untuk bekal malam ini. Satu jam lagi mereka datang dan mungkin kami akan pulang tengah malam."

"Tapi itu cuma sedikit." Sakura mencoba menghentikan keinginan Naruto dengan berbagai macam cara serta alasan. Ia penasaran dengan rasa sushi tersebut.

Naruto nyengir. Jarang sekali ia seperti ini. "Tak masalah sayang, yang penting ada makanan untuk mengurangi lapar. Kalau tidak cukup aku bisa beli kok." Pokoknya ia harus mempertahankan sushi tersebut agar tidak melesak ke dalam mulut Sakura. Ia tak ingin melihat Istri nya bersedih hanya gara-gara masalah sepele.

"Sekalian saja makan di luar, sushi ini tinggalkan saja di rumah sayang..."

Kalau terus beradu alasan seperti ini tidak akan ada ujungnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Naruto melakukan tindakan, mencari kotak bekal dan setelah ketemu ia pergunakan untuk menyimpan sushi di dalam kotak biru tersebut.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, tolong siapkan bajunya sayang." Naruto langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar setelah menitip pesan, meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesendirian.

"..." Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk. Sudah ia duga pasti akan berakhir seperti ini dengan makanan dihabiskan semua oleh Naruto, sama seperti minggu lalu saat ia berhasil membuat _cake_ coklat.

Lama terjebak dalam keheningan, akhirnya helaan nafas terdengar. Sakura mendesah pasrah dan memutuskan pergi ke kamar, ingin menyiapkan busana untuk Suami nya.

Naruto masuk ke kamar sambil membawa kotak bekal, takut jikalau akan dicicpi oleh Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Bisa berabe nanti, karena kalau sedang galau _mood_ Sakura untuk melakukan apapun benar-benar hancur.

Masalah melayani akan terbengkalai. Naruto sangat tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, pasalnya kalau di tempat tidur ia selalu membutuhkan Sakura.

Selalu dan selalu.

 **x X x**

Naruto mendongakan kepala untuk mengamati bangunan gedung di depan mata dari tempatnya berada. Baru terangkai bagian tiang, belum didindingi apalagi diatapi. Masih dalam proses. Para pekerja melakukan tugas mereka dengan apik, saling membantu satu sama lain dan bekerja sama. Mereka kompak.

"Boss."

Shikamaru menyerukan sang atasan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Oh." Sahutnya dan segera mendatangi Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di dalam lift menunggu dirinya, bersama Sai mereka bertiga akan naik menuju lantai atas.

Butuh waktu sekira satu menit setengah menetap dalam lift tanpa dinding, hingga kemudian mereka bertiga telah tiba di lantai paling tinggi.

Kedatangan Naruto sebagai atasan mendapat sambutan ramah dan sopan dari semua karyawan yang sedang bekerja. Seperti biasa, senyum ramah setia melukis wajah tampan si Boss.

"Selamat malam Boss." Tazuna yang merupakan mandor dalam proyek tersebut menyapa kedatangan Naruto. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah gulungan, tak lain adalah sketsa untuk membuatan gedung ini.

"Oh, Tazuna-san. Selamat malam juga."

"Boss, selamat malam!" Kali ini seorang bocah berambut jabrik menyapa Naruto.

Pria muda itu terkekeh geli kemudian mendekati Inari. "Selamat bekerja, jagoan cilik." Ia menepuk pelan rambut hitam bocah tersebut.

Inari merupakan keponakan Tazuna, ikut bekerja dalam pembangunan gedung untuk membantu pekerjaan ringan, semisal membuatkan minuman dingin, beli makanan ringan atau bantu mengangkat barang-barang keperluan tukang.

Setiap kali datang ke pembangunan gedung selalu tersuguhi oleh hal-hal yang menyejukan hati. Naruto tidak pernah bosan berada di tempat ini, apalagi untuk menolak. Ia suka melihat kerja sama mereka sebagai team.

Sekian jam mengelilingi tempat, karena lelah Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat. Duduk di kursi bersama Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka sudah kembali ke bawah.

Aroma lezat menguar ketika Sai membuka kotak bekal pemberian sang Istri. Ia menghirupnya dengan penuh cinta, membuat Naruto mengernyit aneh melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Hey, kau berlebihan tahu." Sungguh, kelakuan Sai membuat Naruto kesal.

Sai mengulas senyum buatan seperti biasa. "Aku selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut soal Ino, apalagi masakannya."

Mata Naruto berputar. "Whatever." Balasan singkat darinya lalu mengidikan bahu tanda tidak ingin tahu.

Pria berkulit terlalu putuh itu mencomot sekepal onigiri, dan segera ia lahap setelah itu. "Ini enak, kalian mau?"

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Sai. onigiri buatan Ino tampak menggiurkan, tidak ada salahnya mencicipi. "Terimakasih." Katanya sesudah mencomot satu onigiri.

"Boss, Anda mau?" Tawaran Sai berlaih ke pada Naruto. Sudah ia tawarkan sejak tadi, tapi kembali menawari lagi setelah Shikamaru menerima onigiri nya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku punya bekal sendiri."

Tak lama bilang seperti itu, supir yang membawa mereka ke tempat ini mengantarkan sekotak bekal bewarna biru untuk Naruto dan lekas di terima olehnya.

"Coba dulu, Anda pasti suka." Sai memaksa.

"Aku bilang tidak ma—"

Mulut Naruto dijejalkan dengan onigiri oleh Sai. Cara memaksa yang begitu simple, Boss nya itu tidak akan mengamuk setelah merasakan kelezetan onigiri tersebut.

Shikamari melahap segigit demi segigit onigiri pemberian Sai. Memang lezat, teskturnya sempurna dengan rasa bumbu khas jaman dulu. Daging ayam nya lembut dan tidak berbau, nasi nya matang pas, di tambah dengan beberapa macam sayuran lainnya.

"..." Naruto terpaku.

Sai tersenyum. "Lezat 'kan...?"

Mau tak mau Naruto mengunyah suapan paksa dari Sai. Ia akui onigiri buatan Istri Sai memang lezat, rasanya sempurna dan membekas di lidah, tapi...

"Jauh lebih enak masakan Istriku."

 **JLEB!**

Sai tertohok. Boss nya itu selalu blak-blakan.

Naruto membuka tutup bekal miliknya, seketika memperlihatkan beberapa potong sushi dengan gulungan rumput laut. Kelihatannya lezat.

"Boss, boleh aku minta satu?" Sai penasaran dengan rasa masakan Sakura. Ia pikir tidak sebaik Istri nya, tapi entahlah.

Secepat mungkin Naruto membalik badan, memunggungi Sai serta Shikamaru Nara yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan keributan mereka berdua. Ia tak membawa belal karena sebelum berangkat menyempatkan makan malam lebih dulu.

"Tidak boleh, ini terlalu lezat jadi sangat disayangkan kalau sampai di makan oleh orang... apalagi orang sepertimu."

 **JLEB!**

Tohokan kedua. Dada Sai seperti mendapat tusukan karena kata-kata pedas Naruto. Shikamaru menguap sesudah melahap habis onogiri tadi, tak lupa minum air mineral yang tersaji di atas meja setelah makan. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Boss, berikan satu potong saja." Sai menyodorkan kotak bekal. Di dalamnya masih tersisa beberapa kepal onigiri.

"Tidak!" Naruto tetap menolak, disela memelitkan sushi ia terus melahapnya tanpa ampun. Mereka tidak boleh sampai melahap makanan yang dimasak oleh Sakura.

 _"Daripada Sai mati di tanganku, lebih baik aku habiskan secepatnya."_

Sai bermulut pedas, kalau sampai menghina masakan Sakura akan Naruto patahkan lehernya detik ini juga. Sakura sudah banyak berjuang untuk menguasai masakan, tak pantas diberi hinaan. Pantasnya sebuah penghargaan.

 **x X x**

Baru melahap langsung di kunyah, sekali mengunyah Sakura dibuat terpaku. Indera perasanya tengah merekam rasa sushi tersebut, dan perlu memakan waktu beberapa detik.

Bumbunya sudah pas, hanya saja nasi nya kurang matang. Begitu digigit langsung bergemelutuk ketika beradu dengan gigi bawah dan atas.

Tak hanya nasi, tapi sayurannya juga masih mentah padahal sudah dimasak dengan campuran bumbu.

Sakura berhasil mendapatkan sepotong sushi, karena saat mengambil dari dalam kemari salah satu sushi tersebut jatuh dekat piringnya terletak. Sebuah keberuntungan.

Mulut Sakura tengah mengunyah sushi dengan gerakan lambat, setiap satu detik sekali.

"..." Wanita itu berhenti mengunyah. "Rasanya..."

Naruto berbohong? Untuk apa? Membahagiakan Sakura? Tidak berhasil, justru perempuan itu merasa tertekan.

"Tidak enak." Sakura menelan habis sushi dalam mulutnya. Ia melakukan itu karena mengingat kata-kata Naruto.

 _Sebagai orang beruntung alangkah baiknya kita menghargai makanan._

Kini baru disadari oleh Sakura, ternyata dibalik kalimat _lezat_ ada sebuah penghargaan. Naruto sangat menghargai makanan sebagaimanapun rasanya, termasuk usaha keras dirinya selama terus berusaha.

Air mata Sakura menetes. "Naruto..." Bibirnya bergetar. Beruntung sekali dirinya memiliki Suami sehebat Naruto. Pria sejati yang begitu pandai menghargai perasaan seorang Istri.

Lengan kurus Sakura bergerak untuk menghapus air mata. Sudah cukup menangisnya, sekarang ia ingin menjadi wanita kuat dan berguna untuk Naruto, Suami tercintanya.

"Aku akan terus berjuang dan berusaha, karena Suami terbaik pantas didampingi dengan Istri sempurna. Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa menjadi Istri paling sempurna di dunia ini. Naruto sayang, terimakasih atas dukunganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu _Anata_."

Tekat Sakura menggebu-gebu. Minimal membutuhkan waktu selama satu tahun penuh untuk bejalar menjadi seorang Istri sebenarnya, dan selama belajar kehamilan perlu di tunda.

Ya, tentu saja Sakura akan membicarakan soal kehamilan diwaktu yang tepat, semisal cuti. Naruto mungkin tidak akan senang, tetapi hanya ini jalan terbaik dari yang lain.

Menunda kehamilan adalah keputusan yang bijak, daripada anak akan terlantar atau Suami yang terlantar. Sakura tak ingin mengambil resiko seberat itu, maka ia pilih salah satu diantara Suami dan momongan dari sekarang.

 **x X x**

 **Ceklek.**

Dengan langsung membuka pintu rumah, Naruto pikir Sakura sudah terlelap mengingat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk terjaga. Ia mendesah lelah dan memasuki rumah sambil sesekali mendesah lagi.

"Hari yang melelahkan."

Pria itu bergumam, dan saat melalui ruang tamu langkahnya dibuat tertahan oleh sesuatu. Di sana, di atas sofa empuk Sakura sedang terlelap nyaman dalam kondisi memiringkan tubuh, lengan menjadi bantalan untuk kepala.

Bibir ranum perempuan itu memberi celah untuk bernafas tidak cuma di hidung, kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu terkatup rapat serta tubuh kecilnya sedikit meringkuk. Manis sekali, juga menggoda.

Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk tergoda, ini saatnya untuk memberi perhatian.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Sakura kemudian membungkukan badan, setelah itu mendaratkan kecupan cinta di sisi kepala merah muda tersebut.

Padahal sedang tidur, tapi wajah lelah tak bisa memanipulasi Naruto. Istri tercantiknya itu kelelahan, terlihat begitu jelas dari wajah damainya.

Baru hendak membopong Sakura, mendadak niat Naruto te-urung manakala _shappire_ miliknya menangkap sebuah buku tipis tergeletak di atas meja kaca.

"Hm?"

Tangan kokoh Naruto memanjang meraih buku tersebut, begitu dibuka ternyata buku tersebut adalah resep untuk mengolah makanan. Semuanya berisikan oleh gambar-gambar makanan, lengkap dengan resepnya yang ditulis sedetail mungkin.

Penasaran dengan keadaan di rumah, Naruto memutuskan pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Sakura sesaat. Paling tidak biarkan dulu dirinya memeriksa keadaan di dapur.

Nyatanya, setibanya di dapur Naruto tidak mendapati apa-apa, semua bersih kinclong seperti biasa. Sakura memang tidak pandai memasak, manja dan cerboh, tapi dia sangat rajin dan selalu membersihkan rumah. Tidak ada yang berserakan.

Kaki Naruto yang telah mengenakan sandal rumahan menginjak pedal tong sampah, di dalam sana ia mendapati setumpuk tinggi sampah bercampur makanan.

"Banyak sekali."

Sakura mengalami kegagalan besar dalam masa pelatihan. Banyak makanan terbuang, tapi mungin sesudah dicicipi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. "Pantas saja kau kelelahan, makanan sebanyak ini tidak mudah membuatnya." Ia menggeleng kecil. "Keras kepala."

Lama berbicara dengan diri sendiri, akhirnya pria muda itu kembali ke ruang tamu. Mendekati Sakura yang setia terlelap disofa, kemudian membungkukan badan lantas menyelipkan lengan kanan diantara sendi bawah lutut Sakura, sementara lengan kiri menompang leher belakang.

Dengan mudahnya Naruto membopong Sakura dan lekas membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Saatnya tidur di tempat yang layak, dilengkapi dengan tilam empuk, bantal dan selimut.

Naruto tahu Sakura pasti lelah.

 **x X x**

Kini Sakura telah berada di tempat tidur, tapi hanya sendirian sedangkan Naruto tidak terlihat di dalam kamar tersebut. Wajar saja kehadiran Naruto tak di temukan, sebab usai menidurkan sang Istri di tempat layak sosoknya langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Tidur Sakura lelap sekali, sampai tidak sadar lagi bahwa kini dirinya sudah di kamar, bahkan dengan nyaman ia menghadapkan diri ke samping lalu meraih guling dan memeluknya.

Selang beberapa menit Sakura tetap diposisinya, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa baju atasan. hanya mengenakan celana _levi's_ silver setengah tiang.

Naruto melalui tempat tidur tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura, namun begitu mematut diri melalui pantulan cermin maka dari sanalah bola mata indah miliknya dapat melihat secara nyata sosok Sakura saat ini.

Wanita itu tidur memunggungi cermin, tidak pakai celana dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam warna merah, atasan _tank top_ setengah badan. Cukup menutup bagian payudara sementara pusar dan perut ratanya terekspos namun kini tertimpa oleh bantal. Naruto sempat melihatnya tadi pada saat Sakura terlelap disofa, hanya saja tidak punya nafsu karena kasihan melihat Istri nya tertidur di tempat seperti itu.

Kalau pulang terlalu malam Sakura pasti akan menunggu sampai tertidur disofa, untungnya Naruto jarang lembur. Minimal pukul sepuluh malam ia sudah tiba di rumah, berbeda dengan hari ini.

 **GLEK.**

Jakun yang memperseksi leher Naruto bergerak naik sedetik, tanda ia sedang menelan ludah. _Menggiurkan_ , satu pemikiran yang saat ini mengotori otaknya.

Sakura tampak begitu menggoda karena posisi tidurnya saat ini, secara langsung mengekspos paha super mulusnya yang putih bening itu, lalu bokong seksi yang senang sekali dipijat oleh tangan lebar Naruto.

 _Damn!_

Lekukan pinggang Sakura indah sekali. Naruto berhasil dikalahkan oleh hasrat, maka niat awalnya untuk tidak mengusik waktu istirahat Sakura telah sirna. Sekarang ia menginginkan wanita itu, bahkan lebih dari menginginkan.

Usapan lembut tidak membuat Sakura terbangun. Nyenyak sekali. Berkal-kali Naruto menelan ludah, dan ia semakin dihauskan dengan kepuasan saat merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit paha Sakura. Gumpalan daging itu padat dan kenyal, Naruto gemar sekali mengelusnya.

"Sakura~"

Panggilan Naruto begitu halus, sehingga menguarkan nafas segarnya di telinga Sakura. Respons yang didapat hanya geliatan Badan, sementara yang diinginkan terus menutup mata.

Disela mengusap paha belakang Sakura, bibir merah Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyerang sekitar kepalanya. Ia kecupi dari pucuk kepala, pipi hingga hingga sudut bibir.

Perlakuan manis Naruto membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening, namun tak membuka mata. Merasa terganggu seperti dalam mimpi, karena tidurnya benar-benar lelap.

Naruto mendesis bak ular. "Baiklah sayang, kita lakukan sambil tidur." Ia tak kan membangunkan Sakura. Biarkan Istri nya terbangun sendiri.

Kali ini Naruto tidak menyobek celana dalam Sakura, cukup ia lorotkan sampai melalui mata kaki setelah itu meletakannya begitu saja di sebelahnya. Perlahan ia menelentangkan Sakura, kembali seperti sedia kala pada saat baru ia rebahkan di atas tilam.

Tidak bisa dicium, kalau nekat Sakura pasti akan bangun dan terganggu. Naruto tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura, baginya menikmati sebelah pihak saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"...yang penting dapat jatah."

Pria itu menyeringai mesum. Dirinya sudah berada diantara selangkangan terbuka Sakura, tanpa aba-aba lekas memulai permainan.

"Anghh..."

Desahan Sakura lepas, dan wajahnya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus. Naruto mengecap di bawah sana layaknya bibir, dan ia berpikir bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Ia tidur terlalu nyenyak.

Kaum hawa juga bisa mengalami mimpi basah.

Lama Naruto bermain-main diantara selangkangan Sakura, sampai berhasil membuat basah. Sangat basah, karena ia lakukan dengan lembut, pantas apabila Sakura merasa seperti sedang dalam mimpi.

"Annhh~" Nafas Sakura mulai tak beraturan. "Narutohh..." Akhirnya ia membuka mata, dan menampakan sepasang jade indah khas Sakura Namikaze.

Begitu menilik ke bawah perut, kepala pirang terlihat di sana sedang bergerak-gerak lembut. Kini Sakura sadar bahwa yang dialami olehnya bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

"...aangh... Naruhh, k-kau sudahh pul...langhh..."

"Hmmhh..."

Hanya gumaman yang menjadi respons atas pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menyambut dirinya.

Memang nikmat, namun Sakura terlampau mengantuk maka dari itu ia kembali menutup mata. Ia lelah karena selama seharian ini bekerja tanpa istirahat, dari pagi sampai malam. Baru terlelap beberapa jam tadi, kira-kira satu jam setengah.

Pekerjaan memasak tidaklah mudah, apalagi kalau mengulang sampai beberapa kali. Melelahkan. Semua makanan yang diolah oleh Sakura tidak ada yang berhasil, beragam bentuk dan rasa tak satupun ada yang layak dari sudut pandang manapun.

Wajar bila perempuan itu kelelahan, sebagai Suami baik dan pengertian tentu saja Naruto paham, terlebih setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sebagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Sakura demi bisa memasak seperti Istri-Istri pada umumnya.

 _"Argh, sial!"_

Kini Naruto tak mampu lagi. Ia terlalu menginginkan Sakura, dan memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini dalam waktu cepat. Kasihan Istri nya butuh istirahat. Gerakan tergesa ia berhasil menelanjangi sisa baju yang melekat di tubuh Sakura, setelah itu ia menyusul. Menghabiskan semua pelindung tubuh mereka.

Naruto tidak begitu suka menyetubuhi Sakura secara terbuka, minimal setelah puas melihat intim milik sang Istri maka ia akan menggunakan selimut untuk membalut tubuh telanjang mereka. Seperti saat ini. Selimut tebal dan berbulu lembut itu membalut sebagian tubuh mereka, hanya menyisakan setengah pada bagian atas. Sebatas pinggangnya.

Mata Sakura hanya mampu terbuka seperempat, kurang dari setengah. Nafasnya menderu-deru. Berhembus tidak stabil disela setengah tidur setengah bangun.

"Eenggh..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menyeringai mendengar erangan Sakura di tengah tidur. "Kau menikmatinya Eh... aku tahu kau pasti suka ini sayang." Ia meracau sembari terus melesakan tubuh. Berusha endesakan pinggul diantara selangkangan Sakura yang terbuka.

Awal memasuki terasa perih, namun begitu terlahap seluruhnya barulah Sakura dapat benafas lega setelah sempat menahan nafas selama beberapa saat. Kalau tidak licin pasti akan sulit.

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak ke atas meraih lengan kokoh Naruto. Ia menggunakan lengan berotot tersebut untuk bertahan dari guncangan, karena ia tahu benar sebagaimana beringasnya Naruto saat di tempat tidur.

Tapi sepertinya praduga Sakura kali ini salah. Nol besar.

Hentakan Naruto pelan sekali, sehingga wanita itu tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia mengantuk, dan kembali terlelap disela menyatuan mereka, hanya saja sesekali mengerang kecil ketika mendapat kecupan di leher dan dada.

"Emhh... Narutoh, lebih— ahh."

Kelewat menggoda kalau pelan begitu, setidaknya Sakura membutuhkan desakan sedikit keras agar nikmat dari persatuan mereka tidak menyiksa dirinya.

Sedikit mempercepat ketika Sakura meminta, Naruto masih menjaga diri agar tidak terlalu mengganggu sang Istri. Hentakannya cukup membuat perempuan itu mendesah kecil tiada henti, namun bersikeras tidur.

Naruto tahu Sakura lelah.

Lelah merapati nasib, lelah menangis, lelah berusaha melebihi kemampuan, lelah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Naruto tahu semua tahu. Sangat tahu, apalagi setelah melihat sebagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Sakura melalui tumpukan dalam tong sampah.

Wanita itu sehabis bekerja keras sepanjang malam ini, dan dia masih tetap bisa melayani kebutuhan sang Suami di tengah kelelahan yang melanda.

Tapi...

Naruto menggeram dalam diam. Mengatupkan rahang kokohnya rapat-rapat.

Sakura pasti sangat kelelahan, tapi...

 _"Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

Seusai membatinnya Naruto, hentakan kasar dan keraspun terjadi. Ini salah Sakura. Harusnya dia tidak pernah membuka mata sekecil apapun selama tahap penyatuan mereka, dan tak sewajarnya juga dia mendesah lembut dengan belah bibir bercelah kecil.

Naruto sudah mati-matian menahan diri, namun Sakura malah memancingnya dengan kondisi pasrah. Kini ia tak sanggup lagi. Melihat wajah sendu sang Istri membuat dirinya hilang akal.

"Aakhh!"

Kontan saja, kulit lengan Naruto mendapat cakaran saat ia sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung birahi. Kuku-kuku panjang milik Sakura menggores kulitnya, tapi tidak memberi luka. Paling-paling cuma bekas sayatan bewarna pink-kemerahan.

Kedua mata Sakura yang mulanya sayup-sayup kini terbuka sepenuhnya, lalu desahan yang tadinya mengalun lembut kini terdengar menantang dan menggelitik di telinga Naruto.

Terus-terusan Naruto melesakan diri ke dalam tubuh Sakura, begitu berhasil menyampaikan sentuhan pada titik terjauh, maka terdengarlah lenguhan Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku." Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari lengannya. "Mari kita selesaikan ini sayang." Katanya kemudian menyematkan kelima jemari mereka guna saling berbagi perasaan.

Sakura mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat karena malu akan suara sendiri, terkadang melepaskan desahan saat dirinya tidak kuasa lagi menampung rasa nikmat.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Sakura sengaja menarik tengkuk Naruto untuk menautkan bibir mereka, saling melumat dan mengecup satu sama lain dengan sama rakusnya.

Ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama disebabkan satu alasan, ialah karena penyatuan mereka yang membuat tubuh terguncang dan kerap meluputkan ciuman di bibir. Terpaksa mereka menyudahi aksi ciuman, hanya sesekali mengulang untuk menambah kenikmatan.

Otot-otot lengan Naruto bermunculan, terlihat makin seksi di mata Sakura, sayang sekali ia hanya bisa membelai tonjolan keras tersebut dengan sebelah tangan. Rasanya hangat dan padat, cocok sekali untuk dijadikan tempat berpegang.

Hentakan Naruto tiada akhir, hingga berulang kali menusuk tubuh Sakura sampai sedalam-dalamnya. Terus seperti itu, kasur mereka dibuat bergenjot mengiringi kecepatan pinggul Naruto.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Benar-benar tidak kuat. Sedikit lagi titik kepuasannya akan tercapai. Kini kedua matanya terkatup rapat, tangannya mencengkeram erat jemari kokoh Naruto. Desahannya mengalun panjang, minta terus bergerak cepat dan terus cepat.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi sialnya hentakan Naruto berhenti begitu saja, dan tentunya ada sebab lain.

Terang saja sikap Naruto membuat mata bulat Sakura melebar sepenuhnya, menatap wajah tampan Suami nya dengan raut gusar.

"Ke-kenapah..."

Tubuh Sakura sudah menjepit erat tadi, bahkan hingga saat ini masih bekerja. Kecepatan Naruto dalam menghentikan desakan membuat kenikmatan diujung tanduk sirna, menyisakan rasa kecewa dan kesal dalam hati. Sakura benar-benar frustasi dibuat oleh Suami nya sendiri.

Naruto mempertahkankan posisi mereka. Berpisah tanpa penyatuan, membiarkan tubuh Sakura terbebas dari sumpalan menyesakan."Kau mau apa sayang?" Ia menurunkan kepala. Menjelajah sekitar leher Sakura dengan mulut dan lidah.

Begitu cepatnya Sakura mendorong dada Naruto, menukar posisi mereka lalu asal membuang selimut tadi. "Aku ingin kepuasan." Terangnya secara terbuka.

Seringai penuh kemenangan tercipta. "Lakukanlah sayang..."

Sakura menghentak pinggul sampai kembali memasukan benda keras tadi ke dalam tubuh intimnya. "...pasti aku lakukan." Akhirnya ia benar-benar terbangun. Kantuknya tadi hilang, tinggal birahi yang ingin dipuaskan.

Lingkaran mesra mengelilingi daerah leher Naruto sampai ke belakang. Wanita itu tak peduli lagi terhadap apapun, lelah biarlah lelah karena saat ini mereka hanya butuh kepuasan dan kehangatan.

Keduanya melanjutkan aksi dengan saling melesakan tubuh. Sakura yang berada di atas bergenjot dengan gagah, sementara Naruto yang berada di bawah cukup mengimbangi.

Perempuan itu benar-benar luar biasa. Beginilah keadaannya kalau sudah dikuasai nafsu.

Sakura memang payah dalam urusan dapur, tetapi ahlinya dalam memuaskan Naruto. Suatu kekuarangan pasti ada kelebihan yang mengimbangi, begitulah tentang Sakura Namikaze.

Wanita itu sangat pintar membuat Suami nya kewalahan.

Setelah merebut posisi Naruto, akhirnya Sakura berhasil melepaskan cairan cinta dari dalam rahimnya. Ia melenguh puas disela menikmati ledakan orgasme pertama. Deras sekali.

Cengkeramannya begitu rapat dan ketat. Naruto berdesis merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang dihasilkan oleh dinding rahim Sakura. Sungguh, ini benar-benar hebat.

Naruto belum mendapat kepuasan itu. Ia ingin merasakannya juga seperti kemarin-kemarinnya, dan selama Sakura masih kuat akan terus mereka lakukan sampai benar-benar lelah.

Mereka tidak terkendali kalau sudah terlibat pergumulan di ranjang.

 _"Belum saatnya aku katakan... mungkin lebih baik diam dulu, tapi untunglah aku sudah mencegahnya sebelum Naruto pulang."_

Batin Sakura berbicara panjang sedangkan mata indah miliknya tengah menatap lama wajah rupawan Suami nya. Setelah ia pikir-pikir memang lebih baik menunda kehamilan agar keluarganya tidak terlantar kelak.

Paling tidak selesaikan dulu kekurangan diri untuk Suami, baru berlanjut ke anak. Asal Naruto terpuaskan lahir dan batin tiada alasan lagi untuk menunda. Sudah Sakura putuskan.

"Kau terlalu nikmat, rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama lebih dari ini." Naruto meracau. Ia terpaksa melakukan dengan cepat tadi karena melihat keadaan Sakura, kalau biasanya mereka pasti memulai dengan _roleplay_ lama.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan pinggul, menatap Naruto sejenak dan tak lama kemudian mengulas senyum. Lebih tepatnya senyum genit.

"Oh ya..." Mata Naruto terpejam kala Sakura memisahkan tautan tubuh mereka. "Kau mau _roleplay_ sayang?"

Setelah membuka mata kini hanya tatapan tajam yang Naruto arahkan kepada Sakura. Ia memang selalu seperti ini, memiliki pandangan tajam adalah daya tarik tersendiri dalam dirinya.

Sakura merayapi tubuh Naruto memulai dari bibir, hanya sekilas setelah itu jilatan dari lidahnya menurun ke leher, dada dan terus turun sampai benar-benar berhenti tepat sesudah tiba di tempat paling tersembunyi.

Tanpa ragu-ragu rongga hangat Sakura langsung melahapnya. Ia kulum sebagaimana menikmati sebatang _ice cream_ , sesekali mengeluarkannya untuk memberi jilatan serta kecupan pada pucuknya. Tak bisa dijelaskan sebagaimana padamnya warna merah di wajahnya saat ini. Benar-benar pekat dan panas.

Kini giliran Sakura mengambil peran, Naruto cukup menikmati sambil mendesah dan memejamkan mata berulang kali. Tapi sayang sekali ia tak bisa melihat wajah Sakura, karena Istri nya itu sangat malu untuk menaikan pandangan. Biarlah seperti ini, di mana kejantanannya tengah dimanjakan oleh mulut tanpa tatapan.

Seperti inilah mereka. Saling berbagi segalanya.

 **THE END**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Argghhh... Nista! Nista! Sempet mikir buat di detele, tp setelah dipikir lg kok merasa sayang yak. Capek2 bikin panjang kek gini malah mau dibuang gt aja, kan sayaaaaaang xD

Enak ga enak dibaca aja sampai END yahh xD


End file.
